Ein außergewöhnliches Arrangement
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: Etwas zerbrach in ihm in eben diesen Moment, in dem er seine Patentochter erstmalig auf den Arm nahm. Es war nicht etwa sein Herz, von dem er behauptete, dass es niemals brechen könnte, weil es ein Muskel war und Muskeln nicht „zerbrachen", sondern seine Maske. Seine Maske und alles, was dahinter steckte. - Mein erster Versuch einer Sherlock-Fanfiction. Rating M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Etwas zerbrach in ihm in eben diesen Moment, in dem er seine Patentochter erstmalig auf den Arm nahm. Es war nicht etwa sein Herz, von dem er behauptete, dass es niemals brechen könnte, weil es ein Muskel war und Muskeln nicht „zerbrachen", sondern seine Maske. Seine Maske und alles, was dahinter steckte.

John Watson hatte ihm, Sherlock Holmes, seine Tochter Elizabeth Sherly in den Arm gedrückt. Und Sherlock war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und hatte leicht panisch auf das Neugeborene herab gestarrt, da er Bedenken hatte, er könne es fallen lassen. Aus Unachtsamkeit oder Unerfahrenheit. Oder einfach nur, weil er Sherlock Holmes war.

„Sie mag dich", gurrte John, offensichtlich noch im Glücksrausch der gerade erlebten Geburt.

„Unsinn, John. Sie ist 20 Minuten alt und somit..."

„Halt die Klappe, Sherlock!"

Mary schoß mit ihrem Handy ein Foto. Hieß es nicht, dass Frauen nach der Geburt müde seien und der Ruhe bedurften? Wieso hatte sie ihr Handy in Griffweite?

„Das bekommt einen Ehrenplatz in ihrem Babybuch. Dein Gesichtausdruck, Sherlock, ist einmalig!", Mary speicherte das Bild und schickte es auch gleichzeitig an Mrs. Hudson und Lestrade. So etwas hatte man noch nie gesehen:

Sherlock Holmes mit einem Baby auf dem Arm.

Was die frisch gebackenen Eltern nicht sahen, weil es sich tief in Sherlock abspielte, und seinen wohl geordneten Gedankenpalast nahezu in Stücke sprengte, war die Erkenntnis, dass von ihm nichts auf der Welt zurückblieb, wenn er irgendwann versterben würde. Er würde in totale Vergessenheit geraten, so, als hätte er niemals gelebt. John und Mary hingegen,...Elisabeth wäre der Beweiß ihrer Existenz und ihre Kinder...

_Gefühle...?_

Nein, er lebte immer nur im hier und jetzt, an die Zukunft verschwendete er kaum einen Gedanken, weil sie in seinem Weltbild nur eine geringe Rolle spielte.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als John ihm das kleine Wesen wieder abnahm. Was auch immer gerade passiert war, Sherlock Holmes, verstand es nicht wirklich und war nahezu geschockt, überwältigt und verängstigt. Ein Zustand, der ihm so gar nicht gefiel und dem er rasch Abhilfe verschaffen musste. Allein schon das Aufräumen und Renovieren in seinem stark Einsturz gefährdeten Gedankenpalast bedurfte es wahrscheinlich unzählige Stunden. Und das alles nur wegen eines _Babys_!

* * *

Die Fakten:

Sherlock Holmes wollte ein Kind, jemanden, an dem er sein Wissen weitergeben konnte.

Sherlock Holmes war nicht gemacht für Beziehungen oder gar das Eheleben, und somit ein denkbar schlechter Kandidat für die Partnerwahl.

Sherlock Holmes verstand von Kleinkindern in etwa soviel wie Bienen von Atomphysik.

Fazit:

Der plötzliche Plan, sich fortpflanzen zu wollen, war im Prinzip dazu gezwungen, schon in der Keimzelle zu scheitern. Allein schon dem Mangel einer Eizelle inklusive dazugehöriger Wirtin war schwerlich Abhilfe zu leisten!

* * *

„Ah, Molly! Genau die Person, die ich gesucht habe!"

Molly fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Sherlock Holmes am frühen Morgen mit wehendem Mantel durch die Türen der Leichenhalle kam. Es passierte nur noch selten, dass er sie derart kalt erwischte, aber wer rechnete schon um halb fünf mit Besuch? Selbst für Sherlock war diese Zeit ungewöhnlich.

„Guten Morgen?", brachte sie heraus, mehr fragend als grüßend.

Sherlock blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten mit seinen alles durchdringenden Augen.

Molly hatte sich nach wenigen Momenten wieder gefasst und wartete darauf, dass Sherlock den Grund seines Erscheinens kund tat, doch er schwieg, blickte sie nur an. Sie seufzte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun? Ich sage es lieber im Vorfeld, ich habe keine interessante Leiche für dich. Nur gewöhnliche Suizide und natürliche Todesfälle."

„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

„Oh? Nun, solltest du nach weiteren Experimentiermaterial fragen wollen, ich habe nichts Neues hereinbekommen, seitdem du heute,...uhm, gestern morgen mit einer Kühlbox aufgebrochen bist."

Sherlock blinzelte und trat noch einen Schritt näher auf Molly zu. Die junge Frau, die hinter einem Mikroskop saß und Proben begutachtete und auswertete, begann sich Unwohl zu fühlen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich für Sherlock, ihr so nah zu treten, doch das tat er immer nur dann, wenn er etwas von ihr wollte. Dann flirtete er und machte ihr Komplimente. Und wenn er dann hatte, was er begehrte, Leichenteile, einen Blick auf ein Opfer, eine Probenauswertung zu nächtlicher Stunden, wurde er eiskalt und rüde. Es war stets das gleiche Spiel. Manipulation. Darin war Sherlock Holmes ein Meister. Und Molly ein perfektes Opfer. Sie konnte ihm selten, eigentlich nie, etwas abschlagen.

Sherlock begann zu sprechen, als Molly einige Petrischalen neben dem Mikroskop neu zu ordnen begann, um seinen Blick aus zu weichen.

„Molly, ich gedenke, mich mit dir fort zu pflanzen."


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Bis ins Mark geschockt über Sherlocks gerade getätigte Bitte, nein, seine Aufforderung, ließ Molly die Petrischale fallen, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte. Diese fiel auf die anderen, die auf der Arbeitsfläche gelagert waren und nun in Hunderte von kleinen Scherben zersprangen. Der sonst so reinliche Arbeitsplatz glich in wenigen Momenten einem Schlachtfeld.

Mit offenen Mund starrte Molly Sherlock an, der stoisch vor ihr stand, ohne jegliche Regung.

„Bist du jetzt komplett verrückt geworden?", brachte sie schließlich heraus. Sie war aschfahl geworden.

Sherlock zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er verstand nicht.

„Warum soll ich verrückt geworden sein? Ich gehe davon aus, dass unser genetisches Material hochgeradig kompatibel ist. Wir sind beide mehr als überdurchschnittlich intelligent und Koriphäen in unseren Fachgebieten. Es ist nur allzu logisch, dass wir beide uns zusammen reproduzieren sollten..."

„Uhm..."

„...zudem, unser beider biologische Uhr tickt unaufhörlich. Du bist 35 Jahre und wie du sicher weißt, steigt nun die Gefahr einer Risikoschwangerschaft, ich hingegen strebe auf die 40 zu und die Möglichkeit, Mutationen oder Krankheiten zu vererben, nimmt zu. Und ich möchte bezweifeln, dass du dich im Alter nur mit Katzen beschäftigen möchtest..., ich selbst möchte es auch vermeiden, mich als Greis nur mit einem Schädel unterhalten zu können."

Molly starrte ihn noch immer sprachlos an. Hatte sie das gerade richtig verstanden? Sherlock Holmes wollte ein Kind? Mit ihr? In all den Jahren, die sie ihn nun schon kannte, hatte er nicht im Mindesten den Eindruck vermittelt, irgendwann eine Familie gründen oder zumindest Nachwuchs in die Welt setzen zu wollen. Eher hatte er immer das Gegenteil propangiert: Emotionen und Sentimentalitäten verachtet, Nähe vermieden und Verbundenheit als Schwäche angesehen. Er hatte weder etwas für Beziehungen, noch etwas für Feinsinn oder Takt übrig und das Wort „Liebe" war für ihn gleich bedeutend mit einer Beleidigung.

„Molly?", Sherlock wurde langsam etwas ungeduldig, weil die Pathologin noch immer wie versteinert vor dem Mikroskop saß und selbst das Scherbenchaos unter ihrem Stuhl mißachtete.

„Sherlock, gestatte mir eine Frage: Warum willst du plötzlich Vater werden? Du hast früher immer selbst gesagt, dass dir an deiner eigenen Familie nicht besonders viel liegt und das damit begründet, dass dein Bruder einen Machtkomplex hat und deine Eltern zu ordinär seien. Und jetzt willst du selbst eine Familie gründen?"

Sherlock schnaubte: „Wer sagte etwas von Familie? Ein Kind, Geschlecht unerheblich."

„Tja, dann hast du jetzt ein Problem: Ich werde bestimmt kein Kind bekommen, ohne ihm oder ihr eine Familie bieten zu können. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Vater an sich vakant ist!"

Absolute Stille. Sherlock interessierte sich plötzlich brennend für den Linoleumfussboden. Dann blickte er auf.

Molly hatte sich mittlerweile gefasst und war drauf und dran, ungewollt allerdings, den großen Sherlock Holmes zu verunsichern.

„Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich in der Umsetzung vor? Künstliche Befruchtung? Oder auf die altmodische Art und Weise."

„Nun,...welche altmodische Art und Weise?"

Molly seufzte: „Sex?"

Er riß die Augen auf.

„Uh, ach das, nun...da würde ich mich nach dir richten. Denke ich. Was du für besser hältst."

„Zu freundlich, Sherlock."

„War das gerade Sarkasmus?"

„Allerdings!"

„Gut, ok,...bist du einverstanden?"

Sie verschluckte sich an ihrem Lachen. Er meinte dies tatsächlich todernst! Sherlock Holmes, der einzige Consultant Detektive der Welt, seines Zeichens Soziopath, emotionaler Analphabet, wollte wirklich Vater werden!

Sie wurde ruhiger. Hinter dieser fixen Idee musste doch ein tieferer Sinn stecken. Sherlock beschloß doch nicht aus einer Laune heraus, dass er ein Kind wollte.

„John!", sie starrte ihn an. Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen aus den Augen. „Du willst ein Kind, weil John ein Kind bekommen hat, nicht wahr?"

Sherlock ging nicht darauf ein, stattdessen ging er zum Gegenangriff über.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, Molly, dass du selbst seit Jahren ein Kind möchtest. Ich weiß auch, dass du schon Überlegungen angestellt hast, ob eine Samenbank eine Option für dich sein könnte. Ich biete dir hier eine Win-Win-Situation. Wir beide wollen ein Kind, wir beide wollen nur die besten Gene. Du bist eine der wenigen Menschen, die mit mir auskommen, ich erspare dir ständige Enttäuschungen beim Daten und die Suche nach einem geeigneten Spender. Wenn wir uns zusammen tun, bekommen wir beide, was wir wollen. Win-win."

Molly seufzte nur.

„Ich bevorzuge es, ein Kind auf die altmodische Art und Weise zu produzieren,...aber ich bevorzuge auch die Möglichkeit einer Familie, und das ist etwas, dem du ja so abgeneigt bist. Wie stellst du dir das Leben mit Baby vor? Ein Baby schreit, es will gewickelt und gefüttert werden, es braucht Nähe. Kannsz du das bewerkstelligen? Bist du bereit, mitten in der Nacht auf zu stehen und dich um ein kleines Menschlein zu kümmern? Mit der Zeugung ist es beiweiten nicht getan..."

„Molly...das weiß ich! Und ich würde mich garantiert nicht mit dem Gedanken um ein Kind tragen, wenn ich nicht zuvor alles durchdacht hätte. Also?"

„Meine Zusage wäre an einige Bedingungen geknüpft."

„Ja, ja...ok, was auch immer."

Molly biß sich auf die Unterlippe und kaute eine Weile darauf herum. Sherlock wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde ungeduldiger, aber er blieb still und drängelte nicht weiter. Er hatte alles gesagt, was er zu diesem Thema und dem Vorschlag vorbringen konnte. Jetzt lag es an Molly.

Schließlich blickte Molly in seine Richtung.

„Ok, wann, wie und wo?"


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Das Projekt „Kind" wurde generalstabsmäßig von Sherlock Holmes durchgeplant. Nichts schien der Consultant Detective dem bloßen Zufall zu überlassen. Zudem schien er das Projekt rasch umsetzen zu wollen.

Molly hatte sich bereit erklärt, im Vorfeld mit ihrem Gynäkologen zu sprechen, um eventuelle Risikofaktoren auszuschließen. Sherlock selbst hatte auch einen Arzt konsultiert. Seine langjährige Drogensucht vor einigen Jahren stellte schließlich auch eine Gefahr da, auch wenn er nun seit Jahren bereits clean war. Beide waren sich einig, mit offenen Karten zu spielen.

Molly hatte ihre Bedingungen ihm gegenüber klar formuliert und sie war kein bisschen davon abgewichen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie irgendwie gehofft, auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr ein Kind wünschte, dass, je höher sie die Hürden für ihn abstecken würde, desto rascher würde er dieses Projekt verwerfen, weil ihm die Umstände, beziehungsweise das ganze Drumherum zu viel werden würde.

Und in der Tat hatte Sherlock sie zunächst fassungslos angestarrt, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, war dann mit der Liste ihrer Bedingungen in der Hand rausgestürmt aus dem Café, in dem sie sich auf Mollys Initiative hin getroffen hatten, da sie diese delikate Sache weder in ihrer Wohnung noch in der von Sherlock besprechen wollte, sondern an einem neutralen Ort, und war dann eine Stunde lang durch London getigert, nur um Molly immer noch auf ihn wartend im Café wieder zu finden.

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?", fragte sie ruhig, als der große Mann sich wieder auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen ließ, „Dein Kaffee ist jetzt wohl leider ungenießbar."

„Ich brauche etwas Stärkeres", murmelte er nur.

„Ich sagte dir ja, dass ich mein Einverständnis an Bedingungen knüpfe."

Sherlock blickte auf und ließ das Blatt Papier mit Mollys Handschrift auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen gleiten. Sie hatte bis ins Detail aufgelistet, unter welchen Voraussetzungen sie bereit war, mit ihm ein Kind in diese Welt zu setzen. Sherlock hatte in seinem Gedächtnispalast all jene Dinge zusammen getragen, weshalb er nun Vater werden wollte, Molly hingegen hatte all die Dinge aufgeschrieben, die er aus gewissen Gründen heraus nicht berücksichtigt hatte.

1. Sollte ihr Unternehmen erfolgreich gewesen sein, so würde Molly in Johns altes Zimmer in 221B Baker Street ziehen, damit sie sich zu gleichen Teilen um das Kind kümmern konnten. Wie eine Familie.

(Sherlock hatte dies nicht berücksichtigt, aus dem einfachen Grund heraus, weil er nicht gedachte, eine Familie zu gründen.)

2. Um Mißverständnisse zu vermeiden, würden sie allen in ihrer Umgebung mit Bekanntgabe der Schwangerschaft auch den Umstand ihrer Beziehung zueinander mitteilen.

(Seine Eltern würden ihn grillen, egal, dass sie nun ihr langersehntes Enkelkind bekamen..., und Mycroft würde sich in seiner Schmach für Jahre ausgiebig suhlen können.) Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass sie das Ganze diskret regeln würden, anderseits, eine hochschwangere Molly ohne bekannte Beziehung warf schon gewisse Fragen auf...

3. Einen Monat vor und einen Monat nach dem Geburtstermin hatte er eine Babyzeit zu nehmen. In dieser Zeit würden keine Fälle bearbeitet, egal ob sie eine 2 oder eine 9 auf der Richterskala waren!

(Dies war gewiss die Härteste aller Bedingungen. Er langweilte sich schnell, und er wußte nicht so recht, ob er diese Zeit überstehen würde, ohne Löcher in die Wohnzimmerwand zu schießen, die Küche in Sondermüll zu verwandeln oder Mollys Kater Toby, der zweifellos ebenso mit ihr einziehen würde, in seine Experimente mit ein zu beziehen.)

4. und weitere Punkte behandelten Körperteile in Kühlschränken, die Ordnung in der Wohnung und seinen Zigarettenkonsum.

„Du hast nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, wie du den Menschen in deiner Umgebung deine plötzliche Vaterschaft erklären willst, nicht wahr? Es werden zahlreiche Fragen gestellt werden. Ich habe es da etwas einfacher, ich habe keine nahen Angehörigen, Sherlock; du hingegen hast deine Eltern und deinen Bruder. Und sie werden Fragen stellen,...insbesondere Mycroft wird eins und eins zusammenzählen können, wenn er mich mit einem Bauch sieht."

In der Tat hatte Sherlock diese Tatsachen schlichtweg ausgeblendet. Familie, Sentimentalitäten und alles, was damit einher ging, waren nicht so sehr sein Gebiet. Das war dumm von ihm gewesen, unverzeihlich.

Schwächen,...er gestattete sie sich nicht, und dennoch hatte er nun bedingt durch den Umstand, dass sein Plan andere Menschen direkt in Mitleidenschaft zog, mit ihnen zu tun. Eine Alternative gab es nicht, zumindest nicht, wenn er Molly als Mutter seine Projektes an Bord haben wollte.

„Ich habe verstanden. Ok, ok,...ja, dann...", er holte tief Luft, fasste sich wieder. Er hasste es, wenn er aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde oder ihn Dinge aus der Bahn warfen, mit denen er normalerweise nicht zu tun hatte. „Wie werden wir nun weiter verfahren?"

„Invitro oder natürlich?"

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich wieder zusammen: „Sagtest du nicht, du würdest die natürliche Empfängnis bevorzugen?"

„Würdest du denn dieser Methode zustimmen?"

„Warum sollte ich nicht? Weil es um Sex geht?"

Molly legte den Kopf schief. Also gut. Sie kaute einen Moment auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Dieses Wochenende dann. Mein Zyklus ist dann mittig, fruchtbare Tage, nach meinem Arzt die beste Zeit zur Empfängnis. Ich habe mir frei genommen und du solltest dir auch nichts vornehmen."

Er nickte: „Bei dir?"

„Irgendwie fände ich es seltsam, wenn wir uns vor Mrs. Hudson in Acht nehmen müssten."

Das sollte aufheiternd wirken, rief aber bei Sherlock nur ein Schlucken hervor.

Planung, schön und gut, nur hatte er etwas verschwiegen, was ihn normalerweise wenig störte und unwichtig erschien, aber nun als Manko gelten könnte: Sherlock Holmes Erfahrungen auf sexuellem Gebiet waren _rudimentär_ und beschränkten sich bis auf einen Kuss, den er als Experiment während seiner Unitage mit einer Mitstudentin ausgetauscht hatte, auf das Studium von Büchern und im Netz.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Freitag abend**

Kleine Planänderung.

Nachdem ihm kein ausreichend erklärbarer Grund eingefallen war, weshalb er zwei Tage nicht zu erreichen sei, gab er vor, einen Fall außerhalb von London an zu nehmen. Portsmouth erschien ihm weit genug weg von London zu sein. Da John selbstverständlich noch mit seiner neuen Familie, Frau und Tochter, beschäftigt war, konnte er ihm nicht bei der Lösung assistieren. Daher würde er Molly Hooper mitnehmen. Molly hatte ihm schon das ein oder andere Mal anstelle von John ausgeholfen.

Simple Erklärung, perfektes Alibi. Für ihn und für sie!

So hatte er also ein Zimmer für sie beide in einem Hotel gebucht. Am Montag morgen würden sie mit dem Zug zurückfahren, pünktlich zu Mollys Schichtbeginn im St. Barts.

Es war wohl durchaus angebracht, eine kleine Reisetasche zu packen, auch wenn sie wohl nur bedingt das Hotelzimmer verlassen würden. Oder? Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie das Wochenende vonstatten gehen würde. So tiefgehend hatte er nicht geplant, weil es nichts mit dem eigentlichen Akt der Zeugung zu tun hatte.

Die Zeugung...

Er hatte gegoogelt, war allerdings hauptsächlich auf Pornoseiten gelandet, und trotz seines mangelnden Erfahrungsschatzes wusste er, dass das, was Pornos zeigten, nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte. Zudem war Ziel des Wochenendes, ein Kind zu zeugen und nicht, sich zu amüsieren. Molly würde dies wahrscheinlich genau so sehen wie er. Noch hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, dass sein Wissen über Sex nur auf Theorie basierte und nicht auf Praxiserfahrung, aber da sie mit offenen Karten spielen wollten, war es wohl besser, ihr davon zu berichten. Wenn er es verschweigen würde, und sie würde es im Bett bemerken, und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie es bemerken würde, würde sie wahrscheinlich bemängeln, dass er nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Nun, er hatte auch nicht gelogen. Nicht direkt...

Er hatte um die Thematik herum geredet.

Sie hatten sich an der Waterloo Station verabredet, um einen der Züge nach Portsmouth Harbour zu bekommen. Molly wartete schon auf ihn, sie hatte bereits die Tickets gekauft und reichte ihm das Seine. Sie schien etwas nervös zu sein, denn sie spielte mit der Kordel ihrer Jacke. Als Sherlock gestern abend angerufen hatte, angerufen, nicht getextet, dass sie nach Portsmouth fahren würden, wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht, was er damit bezwecken wollte. Dann kam sie dahinter: Sie würden ihre Ruhe haben. Keine lästigen Fragen oder Ausreden. Mrs. Hudson würde nicht nachhaken, wo Sherlock war, wenn er zwei Tage am Stück verschwunden blieb. Das würde nicht Mycroft Holmes auf den Plan rufen, der vermuten könnte, sein kleiner Bruder würde wieder den Drogen verfallen. Und es würde auch nicht Dr. John Watson dazu verleiten, ihn zu suchen, weil er ebenso vermutete, Sherlock würde sich in irgendeiner Bruchbude einen Schuss setzen.

„Sie haben dir die Story abgekauft?"

„Natürlich, es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ich außerhalb von London einen Fall annehme."

„Auch John ist nicht mißtrauisch?"

„John ist gerade anderweitig okkupiert, Molly", er seufzte, „Im Moment kontrolliere ich mein Emailpostfach, nicht mein Blogger. Wir sind absolut sicher."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Bahngleis mit ihrem leichten Gepäck. Er erbot sich, auch Mollys Tasche zu tragen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und strebte weiter in Richtung der Waggons.

„Aber wieso gerade Portsmouth?", fragte sie, als sie eines der Großraumabteile betraten und sich einen freien Platz suchten. Zum Glück war der Zug um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht allzu voll. Die Pendler der Rushhour und der Wochenendverkehr würde erst in einer Stunde den Bahnhof mit voller Wucht treffen.

„Warst du schon mal dort?", antwortete Sherlock mit einer Gegenfrage, aber Molly verneinte, „Meine Eltern sind mit Mycroft und mir früher im Sommer oft dort gewesen. Mit der Fähre haben wir dann zur Isle of Wight übergesetzt, wo eine Tante, die Schwester meines Vaters, wohnt, um sie den einen oder anderen Tag zu besuchen. Mir gefiel immer der alte Hafen."

„Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich: Du wolltest Pirat werden."

Sherlock schmunzelte, aber dann musste er lachen.

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Schaffner stempelte ihre Tickets ab, als sie London hinter sich ließen. Molly kramte das neuste Forensic Magazine hervor und begann zu lesen. Auch Sherlock versuchte zu lesen, doch war sein Versuch nicht von Dauer. Er musste mit Molly über seine nicht vorhandene Erfahrung reden. Jetzt.

Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, vor ihr die Beichte ab zu legen? Weil es vielleicht tatsächlich eine Beichte war? In gewisser Art und Weise? Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie von seinem Spitznamen gehört hatte, den ihm Irene Adler verpasst hatte: Die Jungfrau. John machte sich manchmal einen Spaß daraus, ihn damit auf zu ziehen, aber sein bester Freund hatte ihn niemals tatsächlich gefragt, in wie weit dieser Spitzname nicht nur ein Spitzname, sondern tatsächlich den Fakten entsprach. Und möglicherweise nahm Molly an, dass, allein aufgrund seines Wunsches nach einem Kind, er über Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet verfügte.

„Uhm, Molly..."

Die junge Pathologin blickte nicht mal auf. Sie schien gerade einen Artikel zu lesen, der sie ungemein interessierte.

„Hm?"

Sherlock schielte auf den Titel und beschloss dann, dass er die Zeitschrift spätestens auf dem Rückweg, oder am Besten nach früher, in die Hände bekommen musste.

„Molly...", er wurde etwas ungeduldig. Er brauchte für das, was jetzt kam, ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte nicht warten, bis sie in Portsmouth im Hotel waren.

Schließlich blickte sie tatsächlich auf. Sie bemerkte auch sofort, dass etwas im Busch war.

„Sherlock, sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du tatsächlich in Portsmouth einen Fall angenommen hast! Wir haben dort, weiß Gott, etwas anderes zu tun!..."

Er war etwas perplex, schüttelte aber vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, keinen Fall. Es ist etwas...komplizierter."

Molly blickte ihn fragend an. War Sherlock Holmes etwa nervös? Und dabei befanden sie sich nicht auch nur in der Nähe ihres Hotelzimmers; mal abgesehen davon, dass es eine Seltenheit war, ihn so zu sehen. Normalerweise war es Molly, die nervös war und die auch schon wusste, dass sie es sein würde, je näher der Abend rücken würde.

„Du hast noch eine Stunde bis wir in Portsmouth sind", ihr Versuch, lustig zu wirken, mißglückte kläglich, was auch daran lag, dass Sherlock nicht genau wusste, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte.

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich wieder so prüfend zusammen. Molly seufzte und versuchte einen zweiten Anlauf.

„Worum geht es?"

Der Consultant Detective neben ihr glich nicht dem Sherlock, den sie kannte. Die Person neben ihr blickte sie nicht an, sprach leise, wirkte nervös und knetete die Hände. Aber sie begann zu reden.

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht."

„Bitte? Was hast du noch nie gemacht?"

„Nun, das alles..."

Molly seufzte, doch dann setzte sie wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf.

„Ich befürchte, ich weiß nicht genau, was du meinst."

Sherlock beschloß, es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen. Er schloß die Augen, holte tief Luft und spuckte dann die Wahrheit aus.

„Ich habe noch nie mit einem anderen Individuum geschlafen, weder männlich noch weiblich. Meine Erfahrung bezüglich Sexualität besteht aus einem Kuss im Alter von 22, der Lektüre diverser Bücher und der Recherche im Internet."

Mollys Lächeln gefror zunächst, dann verrutschte es.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa 'Sex' gegoogelt?", ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet ihr, dass er dies tatsächlich getan hatte, „Gott, Sherlock!"

„Ich weiß um die Theorie", verteidigte er sich kleinlaut, „außerdem bin ich ein schneller Lerner."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Verdammt, ich hätte Invitro sagen sollen...; wir sind unterwegs, um ein Kind zu zeugen..."

Jetzt blickte Sherlock Holmes doch etwas beleidigt drein: „Ich hätte mich nicht darauf eingelassen, wenn ich nicht dazu bereit wäre."

„Aber warum rückst du erst jetzt damit heraus? Ich habe zwar von deinem Spitznamen gehört, dachte aber, das sei eine Art Scherz, da du dich immer von Beziehungen distanziert hast. Zumindest solange ich dich kenne! Was davor war, entzieht sich ja meiner Kenntnis."

„Wir hatten gesagt 'offene Karten'..."

Sie nickte nur und flüsterte: „Ok."

Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Zeitschrift. Dieses Geständnis musste sie sacken lassen. Sherlock neben ihr sank tiefer in seinen Sitz. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, doch als Molly nichts mehr sagte und kein weiteres Gespräch anstrengte, beschloss er, die restliche Fahrzeit in seinem Gedankenpalast zu verbringen.

Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis nach einer Zigarette.

Nein, nach einer ganzen Schachtel.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Portsmouth versank im Regen. Sherlock organisierte schnellstmöglich ein Taxi für sie beide, während Molly ihm widerwillig in den Regen folgte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie durchgeweicht.

Gentlemanlike hielt er Molly die Tür auf und verstaute ihr beider Gepäck, bevor er sich zu ihr setzte und dem Fahrer ihr Ziel nannte. Das Hotel lag etwas außerhalb und direkt am Strand. Molly staunte nicht schlecht, denn Sherlock hatte sie anscheinend in einem Fünf-Sternehotel eingemietet. Sie war sprachlos.

An der Rezeption erfuhr sie dann auch noch, dass er nicht nur ein Zimmer, sondern eine kleine Suite angemietet hatte. Wollte er sie etwa beeindrucken? Das wäre so gar nicht seine Art und es war auch gar nicht nötig, sie zu beeindrucken.

Sie wusste, was und wer er war. Sie kannte ihn seit Jahren. Und sie waren jetzt hier, um ein neues Level in ihrer, zugegeben, etwas seltsamen Beziehung zu starten.

„Es war nichts anderes mehr frei, zu kurzfristig", murmelte Sherlock in ihre Richtung. Er hatte ihre Irritation natürlich bemerkt.

„Ok,...es ist schön hier. Dort vorne ist bereits das Meer."

Da sie nur wenig Gepäck mit sich führten, benötigten sie keinen Hotelboy, der ihnen damit half. Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhren sie in die oberste Etage und erreichten nach kurzen Schritten die Tür ihrer Suite. Sherlock öffnete die Tür und trug ihr Gepäck hinein, Molly folgte ihm.

Großes Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Bad, ein kleiner Balkon, alles im viktorianischen Stil. Edel. Das Bad besaß Messingamaturen und Marmorfliesen. Die junge Pathologin wusste genau, dass sie ohne ein langes Bad in diesem Badezimmer zu nehmen, nicht zurück fahren würde. Im Schlafzimmer dominierte ein großes Doppelbett mit altmodischen Vorhängen, eine Art Himmelbett. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein schweres Sofa, mit passenden Stühlen und Tisch.

„Dinner?"

Molly nickte.

„Perfekt, ich habe uns bereits einen Tisch reservieren lassen. Aber wir sollten uns vielleicht etwas frisch machen."

„Ich habe jetzt allerdings kein Abendkeid eingepackt. Du hast mir ja nicht gesagt, wo genau wir untergebracht wären."

Er nickte: „Die rote Bluse, die du so gerne trägst und die du sicher eingepackt hast, sollte genügen."

„Woher...? Ach vergiss es...", sie warf ihre Overnightbag auf das Bett und öffnete sie. In der Tat hatte sie ihre Lieblingsbluse eingepackt. Zusammen mit der dunklen Hose und ihren Ballerinas sollte ihr Erscheinungsbild genügen, um nicht unangenehm im Restaurant ins Auge zu fallen. Sherlock hingegen trug wie gewöhnlich einen Anzug mit einem seiner enganliegenden Hemden. Er verließ kurz das Schlafzimmer, damit Molly sich umziehen und im Ensuite-Badezimmer frisch machen konnte. Also schlüpfte Molly schnell aus ihren gemptlichen Sachen hinein in ihre rote Lieblingsbluse und der dunklen Hose und wagte sogar, etwas Make-Up aufzulegen.

„Bist du soweit?"

Sherlock schien etwas ungeduldig.

„Hast du etwa hunger, Sherlock?", entgegnete sie laut in seine Richtung, ihn aufziehend, doch Sherlock rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Die Reservierung ist zu 7 Uhr. Es ist jetzt 6:56."

„Ich bin fertig", murmelte sie und schlüpfte in ihre schwarzen Ballerinas. Dann folgte sie Sherlock hinab ins Restaurant. Das hatte jetzt irgendwie etwas von Date. Sherlock und sie im Restaurant. Sherlock würde tatsächlich in ihrer Gegenwart und in Gegenwart anderer Menschen etwas essen. Er würde überhaupt mal etwas essen. Der Consultant Detektiv rühmte sich gern damit, dass er während seiner Fälle nicht aß, weil ihn die Verdauung langsamer werden ließe, und außerhalb von Fällen nur unregelmäßige einnahm. Tesco oder Sainsbury besuchte er seltenst, Mrs. Hudson versorgte ihn in der Regel mit Lebensmitteln. Sein Kühlschrank war in der Regel mit Experimenten gefüllt und wurde von Leichenteilen okkupiert.

* * *

**Freitagnacht**

Sie saßen beide auf der Bettkante am Fußende ihres Hotelbettes. Nebeneinander. Im Schlafanzug. Molly hatte auf ein Nachthemt mit Kätzchenmotiv verzichtet und tatsächlich irgendetwas Schlichtes in den Tiefen ihres Kleiderschrankes gefunden. Sherlock hingegen verband zwei Stilrichtungen in seinem Aufzug: die Eleganz in Form einer seidenen Pyjamahose und die absolute Lässigkeit durch sein abgetragenes graues T-Shirt.

Beiden gemein war die Erkenntnis, dass sich sich Unwohl fühlten und total fehl am Platz.

„Bevor wir...uhm...anfangen", begann er die Stille zu durchbrechen. Er sah sie nicht an, sie ihn nicht, beide starrten nur geradeaus. „Nur für das Protokoll: Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das richtige tun."

„Bezüglich was nochmal?"

„Die Alternative wäre Invitro. Einem Kind dies später zu erklären,...Molly, ich weiß, dass du...nun..."

Sherlock Holmes so unsicher zu sehen, verstörte Molly etwas. So kannte sie ihn nicht. Aber sie wusste, dass Sherlock in der Tat bemerkt haben musste, dass sie viel für ihn übrig hatte. Nein, nicht nur das, Molly liebte ihn. Seit Jahren.

„Schon ok, das war eigentlich mehr als offensichtlich, oder? Ich bin nicht gut darin meine Gefühle zu verbergen."

„Ok."

„Aber ich weiß auch, dass dieses Intermezzo zwischen uns nur dem Ziel der Zeugung eines Kindes dient. Ich mache mir da nichts vor. Und ich bin einverstanden."

„Gut,...gut", murmelte er leise, „Wollen wir beginnen?"

„Wenn du soweit bist?"

„Ich vertraue da auf deine Führung."

Molly holte tief Luft und fasste sich. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass er dies ebenso getan hatte und näher zu ihr gerückt war. Sehr viel näher.

Der erste Kuss war sehr scheu. Übervorsichtig. Austestend. Sherlock hatte die Augen in dem Moment geschlossen, als sich seine und ihre Lippen erstmalig trafen. Der intime Kontakt mit einem anderen Individuum ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er hatte zwar bereits eine Frau geküsst, doch das eine Ewigkeit und drei Tage her. Zudem hatte er damals unter dem Einfluss von Heroin gestanden. Und dies hier war anders. Gänzlich anders.

Das hier war Molly. Die Mutter seines ungeborenen und momentan noch ungezeugten Sprößlings.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Mollys Stimme klang leicht zitternd.

„Natürlich."

„So? Du bist wie versteinert."

„Es...ist schon etwas her, seitdem ich...nun...das hier..."

Er schwieg, denn er verwandelte sich geradewegs in ein scheues, stotterndes Etwas. Er drohte, nicht mehr er selbst zu sein. Und dennoch hatte er nicht vor, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen. Es kostete nun mal etwas Überwindung seinerseits.

„Vielleicht war das ganze doch keine so gute Idee", murmelte Molly traurig, doch plötzlich fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder. Sherlock hatte sich einen gewaltigen Ruck gegeben und die Initiative ergriffen. Zwar war der Kuss zunächst sanft, doch rasch wurde er inniger, leidenschaftlicher. Sherlock versteckte seine Unerfahrenheit und ließ Molly die Führung übernehmen.

Und so fand er sich nur wenige Augenblicke später halb auf ihr liegend wieder. Seine Pathologin hatte sich zurück gelehnt und ihn mit sich gezogen. Ihre Zunge hatte sich Eingang zu seiner Mundhöhle verschafft. Alleine diese Tatsache versetzte seine Lenden in Aufruhr. Er begann, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren. Das sicherste Zeichen war die Versteiffung seines Glieds. Während sein Gehirn noch dabei war, die Situation zu verarbeiten, hatte Molly bereits begonnen, den nächsten Schritt einzuleiten. Ihre Hände hatten sich unter sein Shirt gestohlen und strichen begehrlich über seine Brust und seinen Rücken.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes verlor seine Unschuld ein paar Minuten vor Mitternacht an Dr. Molly Hooper. Sein Verstand drohte aus zu setzen. So etwas Intensives hatte er noch nie erlebt. Als Ex-Junkie wusste er, wie er auf derartige Stimuli reagierte...

Natürlich hatte er davon gehört, dass Sex für manche Menschen zur Droge werden konnte, und er hoffte inständig, dass sein Belohnungszentrum sich wieder mit Zigaretten zufrieden geben würde, wenn Mollys und seine Mission erfüllt war.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Er wusste, dass er schlafen sollte um Kräfte zu sammeln, aber im Moment war er nur dazu fähig, zur Decke zu starren. Sein Gehirn war unruhig, es raste. Es versuchte, die in den letzten Stunden gesammelten Informationen und Geschehnisse irgendwie zu verarbeiten. Sherlock wusste, dass er die Nacht mit Molly niemals würde aus seinen Erinnerungen löschen können, selbst wenn er es denn gewollt hätte. Sie war in einer Wand in Mollys Zimmer in seinem Gedankenpalast eingebrannt. Unwiderruflich. Für alle Ewigkeiten.

Der weibliche Gegenpart besagter Aktion lag tiefschlafend bauchlings neben ihm. Die langen Haare unordentlich wie ein Vogelnest hinter und über ihr. Entspannte Gesichtszüge.

_Sie sieht hübsch aus, wenn sie schläft..._

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. _Was zum...? _

Hätte er gewusst, wie atemberaubend und berauschend eine sexuelle Vereinigung sein konnte, hätte er gewiss schon wesentlich eher diesem Vergnügen von Zeit zu Zeit gefrönt, denn sein Körper war so entspannt wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Natürlich war er rastlos, seine Welt war quasi zusammen gebrochen, dadurch, dass er seine Jungfräulichkeit nach 38 Jahren verloren hatte. Irgendwann gewann die Müdigkeit.

* * *

Punkt 6:30 klingelte sein Handy. Noch verschlafen, nahm er rasch das Gespräch an, doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Neben ihm erwachte Molly aus ihren Träumen, sie reckte sich und gähnte.

„John?"

„Oh, hast du etwa geschlafen? Sherlock Holmes schläft während einer Fallermittlung?"

Sofort war Sherlock hellwach.

„Unsinn, du hast mich lediglich aus meinem Gedankenpalast gerissen."

„Und wie läuft es so?"

„Uhm,...gut? Molly und ich machen Fortschritte. Wir werden Montag wieder in London sein."

„Schön, ich hoffe, du schaffst es einmal nicht, ihr Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Ich werde ihr texten, dass sie ansonsten mein absolutes Einverständnis hat, dir, du arroganter Idiot, erneut mehrere Ohrfeigen zu geben."

„Warum sollte sie? Ich habe uns ein Zimmer in einem Luxushotel organisiert."

„_Ein Zimmer_?!", er hörte John regelrecht in sein Handy schreien, „Sherlock, _wo _ist Molly? Wenn du das Bett für dich okkupiert hast und das arme Ding auf dem Sofa hast schlafen lassen, dann gnade dir Gott...!"

Plötzlich hatte Molly Sherlocks Handy in der Hand. Sie hatte die Konversation zum Teil mitbekommen und schätzte, dass Sherlock nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage war, John die Situation so zu erklären, ohne dass der Doktor hellhörig wurde oder, schlimmer noch, der Doktor annahm, er würde sich Molly gegenüber unkorrekt verhalten.

„Guten Morgen, John", begann Molly ruhig.

„Oh, gut, Molly, was immer Sherlock auch..."

„Nein, Sherlock hat wirklich nichts falsch gemacht. Es gab nur noch ein Zimmer in diesem Hotel. Irgendso ein lokales Festival. Das Bett ist riesig, selbst Sherlock kann es nicht allein für sich nutzen."

„Hast du eine Ahnung...!"

Sie lachte: „Nein, Mr. Holmes hat sich bisher ganz gentlemen-like benommen."

„Lass dich bitte nicht von ihm herumkommandieren, ja?"

„Versprochen. Wie geht's der Familie?"

Ein Seufzen war am anderen Ende der Leitung zu hören: „Unsere Tochter kennt das Prinzip der Nachruhe noch nicht."

„Das wird schon noch. Kopf hoch, John! Richte Mary unsere Grüße aus."

Sie beendete das Gespräch und gab Sherlock das Handy zurück.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass John sofort mitbekommt, _was _genau unser _Fall _ist, solltest du etwas mehr Sorgfalt walten lassen in deinen Aussagen!"

Er seufzte müde und legt das Handy wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch. Sein Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Relaxed. Während er mit Molly geschlafen hatte, war sein Gehirn absolut ruhig gewesen. Das hatten selbst die Drogen niemals so effektiv getan. Und er hatte sich nach dem Drogenhoch nie so gut gefühlt.

_Warum habe ich mir noch mal diese Art der Zerstreuung, der Befriedigung natürlicher Triebe untersagt?_

_...Gefühle..._

_Ach, ja, das war es gewesen...Gefühle._

_Gefühle..._

Er war sich nicht mehr gänzlich sicher, ob Mycroft wirklich recht hatte mit den Ansichten, die er Sherlock gelehrt hatte und die beide Brüder bis dato streng befolgten,...dass Gefühle eine Schwäche bedeuteten oder nur für schwache Individuen waren.

Instinktiv suchte sein Körper nach Wärme. Als Sherlock Holmes wieder aus seinen Gedanken erwachte, fand er sich in Löffelchenstellung, an Molly geschmiegt, die Arme um sie geschlungen, die Hände auf ihrem Bauch ruhend wieder.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, mochte er es, in Mollys Armen zu liegen oder überhaupt ihren Körper zu spüren. Ihre Wärme und ihre Nähe. Vielleicht brauchte er sie auch einfach irgendwie.

Und dieses „brauchen" ebenfalls im gesundheitlichen Sinne bezüglich der Befriedigung gewisser sexueller Bedürfnisse oder dem natürlichen Drang, sich fortpflanzen zu wollen. Für einen Erben

_Einen Erben? In welchem Jahrhundert leben wir denn...?_

* * *

**Samstag**

Wann immer es einen Strand zum Erkunden gab, würde Molly Hooper bei erstbester Gelegenheit und bei welchem Wetter auch immer, die Option nutzen und in Richtung Strand gehen.

Problem: Ein 38jähriger, dessen Spezialität es war, beleidigt zu sein oder Wutanfälle zu bekommen, die einen 5jährigen vor Neid erblassen lassen würden.

Sie hatte geduscht, die Spuren der letzten Nacht von sich gewaschen, sich angezogen und den Zimmerservice geordert, da sie das Frühstück verpasst hatte, und wollte sich gerade wetterfest anziehen, als sich Sherlock, in Schlafanzug und Morgenrock, im Anfangsstadium des Beleidigt sein, vor ihr postierte.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Strand", antwortete sie simpel.

„Aber wir wollten doch an unserem Projekt arbeiten...!"

„Sherlock, hast du wirklich vor, das gesamten Wochenende im Bett mit Sex zu verbringen? Ohne ein einziges Mal das Zimmer zu verlassen?"

„Uhm,...ja?" Das klang vielmehr nach einer Frage, denn einer Antwort.

„Ich jedenfalls nicht. Ich möchte an den Strand und etwas frische Luft schnappen. Du kannst mich begleiten, wenn du magst, oder aber hier bleiben", sie seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich daran, in ihre Schuhe zu schlüpfen. Sherlock starrte sie an. Mollys Entschlossenheit, ihm entgegen zu stehen, beeindruckte ihn auf eine Art, und irritierte ihn auf eine andere Weise. Nur kurz überlegte er, ob er sich beleidigt umdrehen und die Couch okkupieren sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

„Gib mir 10 Minuten", murmelte er und zog in Richtung Bad von dannen. Wenige Sekunden später, Molly hatte sich ihre warme Jacke geschnappt, hörte sie das Wasser im Bad rauschen. In Rekordzeit stand Sherlock geduscht und angezogen neben ihr. Für eine Rasur hatte die Zeit nicht mehr gereicht, ebenso wenig für den Fön. Aber da es Sherlock nicht zu stören schien, warum sollte es sie?

„Na komm", sie reichte ihm seinen Belstaff-Mantel, „Ich gebe dir einen Kaffee aus."

Die Aussicht auf Kaffee hellte Sherlocks Laune nur wenig auf. Er war und verblieb im Beleidigt-Modus, begleitete Molly allerdings ohne großartiges Murren aus dem Hotel und die Straße hinunter. In einem Coffeeshop erstand die junge Frau kurz darauf zwei duftende Becher Kaffee, wobei sie den einen in Sherlocks Hand schob, der draußen in der Kälte auf sie gewartet hatte. Nach dem ersten Schluck war Sherlock der Meinung, dass Mollys Idee, die Suite zu verlassen durchaus etwas für sich hatte, nach dem zweiten konnte er sich vorstellen, einen Spaziergang am Strand zu machen und nach dem dritten Schluck machte er ihr das Angebot, ihr Führer für eine ganz private Sightseeing-Tour zu sein.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**Samstagnachmittag**

Obgleich ihre Nacht, ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht, selbst in Sherlocks Augen erfolgreich verlaufen war, würde ihr Arrangement in dem Moment in eine andere Richtung gehen, in dem Molly ihm einen positiven Schwangerschaftstest unter die Nase halten würde. Oder?

So hatten sie es eigentlich verabredet, einvernehmlich.

Natürlich würde er während der gesamten Schwangerschaft über anwesend sein, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch unterstützend. Er würde sie zu Vorbereitungskursen begleiten und mit ihr all das unternehmen, was Paare so taten, wenn sie Eltern wurden.

Aber sie waren kein Paar.

Nur jemand wie Sherlock Holmes würde es wagen, Suchmaschinen im Internet zu nutzen, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er Defizite in gewissen Wissensbereichen hatte, die ziemlich bemerkenswert waren für ein Genie.

Molly aber wusste das. Molly wusste so etwas immer! Auch wenn sie Sherlock nicht immer wirklich verstand, sie wusste es, denn sie konnte ihn sehen, wie ihn kein anderer sah. Nicht einmal John.

Und Gefühle waren eine sehr delikate Angelegenheit für Sherlock Holmes. Überhaupt für die Gebrüder Holmes im Allgemeinen, obgleich ihre Eltern das waren, was man allgemein hin als normal und gewöhnlich bezeichnen würde.

In dem Moment als Molly die Tür hinter sich schloß, um ein langes heißes Bad zu nehmen, um die Kälte aus den Knochen zu treiben, saß Sherlock bereits vor dem Laptop und fuhr ihn hoch.

_Zuneigung..._

_Kein Problem,...das sollte ich bewerkstelligen können. Irgendwie. Es ist ja nicht allzu schwer Gefühle zu faken, oder?_

_Nähe..._

_Könnte zum Problem werden..., aber auch irgendwie zu managen. Mollys Nähe ist akzeptabel, sie ist ja keine Fremde. Und wenn sie mich berührt, ist das alles andere als unangenehm. Ich brauche lediglich mehr Übung,...viel mehr Übung. Das schaffe ich!_

Sein Gehirn war benebelt. Nun musste er den Preis für die nächtlichen Aktivitäten wohl zahlen. Wohl oder übel. Er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass er sich jemals wieder so verwundbar fühlen würde. Verwundbar, weil Molly ihn sehen konnte, wie er wirklich war. Nicht einmal seine Eltern konnten allzu oft einen Blick hinter seine Maske werfen. Im Moment konnte er kaum den Drang unterdrücken, zurück in ihre Arme zu kriechen, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bot.

Und die Möglichkeit würde sich in wenigen Stunden wieder ergeben. Er hatte nicht wirklich Pläne geschmiedet, wie er die Zeit außerhalb des Bettes verbringen wollte, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die Planung der Nächte vor zu nehmen. Sein analytisches Gehirn hatte die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Empfängnis als recht hoch eingestuft, wenn sie die Zeit ihrer fruchtbaren Tagen ausnutzen würden und mindestens drei Mal am Tag den Koitus vollzogen und er in ihr ejakulieren würde und Molly danach ihr Becken für einige Zeit etwas höher legen würde, um das Sperma am Verlassen ihrer Vagina zu hindern. Zwischen den Episoden sollten jeweils mehrere Stunden vergangen sein, damit seine Hoden genug Spermien nachproduzieren könnten nach einem Erguß seinerseits.

Nachdem John heute morgen angerufen hatte, war ihm allerdings der Anreiz abhanden gekommen, den morgendlichen Koitus zu initiieren. Sein Plan war gewesen jeweils am morgen nach dem Aufwachen, gegen 16:00 und gegen 22:00 in die Produktion zu gehen.

Molly hatte nur gelacht, als er ihr davon erzählt hatte. Vorhin, nachdem sie einen weiteren Kaffee auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel getrunken hatten. Der Kaffee hatte den Geschmack und den Geruch von Spülwasser gehabt und er hatte seinen rasch im nächstbesten Mülleimer entsorgt.

Er fuhr den PC herunter, blickte zu einer alten Standuhr in einer der Ecken der Suite und beschloss, nach Molly zu sehen. Miss Hooper würde wohl kaum in der Badewanne ertrinken, aber ihm war unsagbar langweilig. Vielleicht konnte Molly ihn beschäftigen. Irgendwie.

Er klopfte an die Tür des Bades.

„Molly?", vorsichtig betrat er das Badezimmer, ohne ihre Antwort ab zu warten. Seit gestern Nacht gab es sowieso nichts mehr an ihr, was er nicht gesehen hatte. Molly lag mit geschlossenen Augen in der Badewanne, inmitten heißen Wassers, dessen Wasserdampf dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken beschlagen und die Fliesen leicht rutschig waren. Als sie ihn eintreten hörte, öffnete sie ein Auge und musterte ihn fragend, um das Auge dann wieder zu schließen und einen Seufzer aus zu stoßen.

„Molly?", Sherlock fand sich auf dem Boden kniend wieder, direkt neben der Badewanne.

„Hmm?"

„Es ist nach 16:00..."

„Oh, du hast das wirklich ernst gemeint?"

Er blickte sie leicht eingeschnappt an: „Natürlich!"

„Und du meinst, so funktioniert das am Besten?"

„Ich müsste mittlerweile wieder genügend Spermien gebildet haben, um den Verlust von heute Nacht aus zu..."

„Schon gut, schon gut", sie lachte leise, „Also drei mal am Tag, ok."

Sie überlegte kurz: „Das macht dann insgesamt...lass mich nachzählen...sieben Versuche?"

„Zu wenige?", er klang etwas unsicher. Sie hatte Sherlock Holmes noch nie so unsicher in seiner Stimme gehört, „Ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte auch 10 Versuche bewerkstelligen, aber dann..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es auf die Menge ankommt", flüsterte sie, „Wenn es diesen Monat nicht klappt, versuchen wir es eben in vier Wochen erneut. Solange, bis es geklappt hat."

Er nickte gedankenverloren. Das klang nach einem guten Plan. Allerdings würde er sich etwas ausdenken müssen, um die fraglichen Tage ungestört und unentdeckt mit ihr verbringen zu dürfen. John war jetzt schon mißtrauisch, und der gute Doktor würde ihn gewiss umbringen, erführe er im Vorfeld, was Molly und er ausheckten. Und in Mary hätte er eine Komplizin, um die Leiche von Sherlock Holmes unauffindbar verschwinden zu lassen. Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was Mary in ihrem beruflichen Vorleben als Attentäterin genau getan hatte, er war sich ziemlich sicher, sie wüsste, was zu tun wäre oder sie hätte zumindest noch Kontakte, um seinen Mord wie einen tragischen Unfall aussehen zu lassen.

Unvorstellbar wenn die Watson innerhalb der fraglichen Zeit vorbei kämen und fänden Molly und ihn bei eindeutigen körperlichen Aktivitäten. Außerdem war Mrs. Hudson eine neugierige Plaudertasche. Ihre Räume lagen unter Sherlocks Schlafzimmer...

Ein erneutes Seufzen Mollys holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

„Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten, ja, dann komme ich ins Schlafzimmer. Vorausgesetzt, du willst mir nicht in der Badewanne Gesellschaft leisten", neckte sie ihn und sah mit Freude, dass sie den sonst so arroganten Mann aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Er zwinkerte mehrfach mit den Augen, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er neue Informationen verarbeitete.

Und dann begann er, sich vor Mollys Augen zu entkleiden. Die junge Frau war zu baff, um außer zu erröten noch irgendwie anders zu reagieren. Sherlock Holmes entkleidete sich vor ihr? Natürlich hatte sie schon von John gehört, dass Sherlock gerne mal einfach nur mit dem Bettlaken umschlungen durch 221B schlurfte...und auch im Buckingham Palast, und das demnach seine Schamgrenze ziemlich niedrig sein dürfte, aber das hier hatte sie nicht erwartet! Sie hatte ihn doch einfach nur aufgezogen, geneckt und heraus gefordert. Und Sherlock ging ohne zögern darauf ein.

Zum Glück war die Badewanne riesig. Sherlock saß mit etwas unsicherem Lächeln neben ihr.

„Gut, ich sitze in der Badewanne. Und jetzt?"


End file.
